La otra niña que cayó del cielo
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Una extraña niña llega buscando a Seiya para demostrarle que nada está escrito y que el futuro puede cambiar si el verdadero amor está de por medio. un S&S con final feliz. Mi primer fic, reescrito y mejorado.
1. La otra niña que cayó del cielo

**_Saludos a todo aquel que lea. Les cuento que ésta es una historia muy especial para mi por que fué la primera historia que escribí. Y decidí subirla a esta página por que así me lo sugirieron. Este fic ya tiene 3 años y estaba publicado en el forito al que pertenezco._**

**_La he modificado un poco y corregí varios errores que tenía el original. Así que espero que les guste mas la versión 2.0_**

**_Sin más les dejo esta historia a quienes deseen leerla._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_La otra niña que cayó del cielo_**

Era una mañana soleada, Serena dormía plácidamente cuando de repente sintió un frío en el rostro, despertó de golpe y vio a la pequeña Rini que reía maliciosamente.

- Hoy decidí despertarte de otra manera – le dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras salía corriendo del cuarto con un vaso en la mano.  
- ¡Rini! ¿Como vas a despertarme de esa manera? ¡¿no ves que puedo morir ahogada?! - grito mientras se levantaba velozmente para correrla.  
- pero funcionó te levantaste rápido – reía mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la cocina para esconderse detrás de mama Ikuko.  
- mamá porque la dejas que me haga esto ¡¿no ves que puedo agarrarme una pulmonía?!  
- Serena no seas exagerada - le dice sonriendo al ver a serena con la cabeza mojada  
- ¡Bien hecho Rini! – la animó Sammy entre risas  
- Serena ve a secarte – le ordeno mama Ikuko dulcemente. – así puedes venir a desayunar con tiempo.  
- Uy esta niña siempre me esta molestando, ya no la soporto. Mira que levantarme con agua pero que maldad. Yo no me explico como… - las quejas de serena se alejaban junto con ella de la cocina.

Momentos después…

- ¿Podré desayunar en paz? – Preguntó Serena aún muy irritada volviendo a la cocina -  
- si no me molestas no hay porque no desayunar en paz – dijo Rini indiferente  
- ¡¿Qué yo te molesto?! – le grito serena  
- Sí, ¡tu siempre me molestas! - contestó Rini gritándole  
- ¡Pero que mentirosa eres Rini! ¡yo nunca te molesto!  
- ¡YA NIÑAS! - interrumpió mama Ikuko con un grito – desayunen rápido que llegaran tarde si se distraen peleando.

Serena y Rini desayunaron mirándose con rabia (con gracia para Rini que se divertía mucho con la situación). Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron hacia el colegio.

* * *

En el camino se encontraron con Amy.  
- Que milagro Serena que estas yendo a tiempo al colegio – dijo sonriente Amy  
- es que yo la desperté – acotó la pequeñas de cabellos rosados muy sonriente y satisfecha con su logro  
- Bien hecho Rini - le felicito Amy  
- Que bien hecho ni que nada casi me ahoga – agrego serena enfurecida –  
- Serena no mientas no puedes ahogarte con un vaso de agua – replico la niña aguantando la risa  
- ¡por supuesto que si!-  
- ¡claro que no! -

Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que Rini entro al colegio no sin antes darse vuelta y despedirse de serena sacándole la lengua.

- esta niña me saca de quicio – se quejó la rubia fastidiada  
- Pero a pesar de todo la amas mucho. - le dijo Amy sonriendo luego de la escena divertida que había presenciado – piensa que aburrida estarías sin ella.  
-mmm... Tienes razón Amy – Respondió pensativa… - a pesar de todo adoro a esa odiosa niña-

* * *

Entraron a clases y el día transcurrió con total normalidad. A la salida del colegio habían quedado en encontrarse en el parque. Rei llegaría un poco tarde y Rini se les uniría cuando terminara su clase de educación física. Serena estaba de pie junto con Lita, mientras Mina y Amy estaban sentadas en un banco.

- ah… que lindo es respirar la paz - suspiro mina – ojala dure para siempre –  
- es cierto, hace mucho que no nos transformamos en sailor scouts – reflexiono lita –  
- si, pero es mejor así – expuso Serena – prefiero que las cosas sigan como están –  
- oye serena, ¿hasta cuando se quedara Rini? – pregunto Amy  
- no lo se, pero creo que un tiempo mas se quedara, le gusta estar aquí, mas cuando me tiene a mi para molestarme – respondió la rubia de coletas mirando al cielo  
- pobre Rini debe aburrirse mucho en el futuro, allí es la hija de la Reina, aquí es una niña común y corriente – comento lita  
- es cierto nunca lo había pensado así – contestó Serena

- ¡hola chicas! – Saludo alegremente Rei  
- hola – contestaron a coro  
- ¿por qué tan alegre Rei? ¿Acaso vienes de ver a Nicolás? – Preguntó serena pícaramente  
- puede ser – contestó sonriendo – ¿donde esta Rini? Es extraño que no este con ustedes.  
- es que hoy tiene clase de educación física – contesto serena  
- cuando termine vendrá – acotó Amy  
- ¡Hola! ¡ya llegue chicas! – Saludó Rini desde lejos mientras corría para unirse al grupo.  
- ¿como te fue hoy Rini? – Le pregunto mina dulcemente  
- ¡muy bien corrimos mucho! – Comentó sonriente  
- que bien! Hay que hacer mucho ejercicio –le aconsejo Amy –  
- Serena, ¿Darien vendrá a buscarnos? – preguntó la pequeña.  
- Si, ya debería llegar de un momento a otro – contesto  
- bien, ya no tengo ganas de caminar – se quejó un tanto cansada  
- ¿no has visto a Seiya Serena? – Pregunto curiosamente mina  
- si lo he visto – respondió tímidamente  
- el muy molesto pasa todos los días por casa, ya le dije que no vuelva porque si no le diré a Darien que anda molestando – bramó la pequeña molesta  
- eres una niña odiosa, ¡no debes meterte en mis cosas! – le dijo serena enojada –  
- ¡pero tu tienes novio! – replico Rini  
- Claro que sí, pero Seiya es mi amigo – replicó la rubia de coletas –  
- he visto como lo miras y no me gusta nada – retrucó enojada la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.  
- Serena ¿como lo miras? – pregunto Mina muy seria –  
- lo miro como siempre lo mire – dijo con el rostro completamente sonrojado –  
Las chicas se quedaron mirándola con cara de descontento, un silencio se formó entre ellas. En ese momento llega Darien para romper con el incómodo clima.  
- ¡Hola chicas! – Saludó - hola Rini – dijo mientras besaba a la pequeña -  
- la besa primero a Rini que a mi – se quejó serena  
- Hola Serena – la saludo con un beso –  
- Me encanta ver parejas enamoradas – comentó mina con cara ilusionada. Serena y Darien sonrieron, el la rodeó con el brazo. Las chicas comenzaron a comentar lo hermoso que estaba el día y que poco faltaba para la época de exámenes. Cuando un estruendo se sintió a sus espaldas. Todos se dieron vuelta asombrados ante el fenómeno.

Un pequeño torbellino azul apareció muy cerca de ellos. Todos estaban extrañados y se preguntaban a que se debería. Serena tomó fuerte la mano derecha de Darien y Rini se aferró a su pierna derecha. Ambas se sobresaltaron cuando un rayo de luz bajó desde la nube a la tierra. Rini sintió algo familiar en ese evento. Cuando la luz y la nube desaparecieron se extrañaron al ver que el halo de luz había dejado a una niña, rubia con dos colitas, no podían verle el rostro porque estaba de espalda a ellos pero a todos se les hizo familiar. ¿Quien seria esa pequeña?

La niña estaba de espaldas, se acomodó su falda y su pequeña mochila para luego darse vuelta hacia el grupo que la observaba. Todos se quedaron mudos al ver el rostro de la pequeña.  
- No puede ser – se decían.  
- ¿pero que? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – se pregunto Rini

La pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, Serena un poco asustada apretó con fuerza la mano de Darien que no salía de su asombro.

Las otras chicas estaban tan estupefactas que no podían emitir sonido. La pequeña se acercaba más y más, hasta que llego cerca de un metro de ellos. Pudieron ver para sorpresa de sus ojos, que la pequeña era exactamente igual a Rini, solo las diferenciaba el color del cabello, esta niña tenía el cabello dorado y los ojos celestes como el cielo. Los cachitos de sus coletas eran circulares al igual que los de Serena.  
- ¿quien eres? – pregunto Rini un poco molesta -

La niña solo los observaba. En especial a una de ellas…  
- ¡Es imposible!, ésta niña es exactamente igual a Rini – susurró Rei  
- ¡¿quien eres?! – pregunto la niña de cabellos rosas enojada – ¡contesta!  
La rubiecita observada fijamente a Serena, que no salía de su asombro.

- ¿quien eres? – se animo a preguntar la rubia.  
- Me llamo Serena, pero me puedes decir Trini.  
- ¡¿Trini?! – dijeron a la vez  
- ¡¿Serena?! – repitió asombrada la hija de la luna –  
- ¿quien eres y porque te pareces a mi? – Pregunto Rini enfadada  
- No tengo porque darte explicaciones – contesto secamente la pequeña.  
- ¿que haces aquí? – le pegunto Darien  
- ya lo sabrán – respondió mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar –  
- no puede ser - repitió serena – Darien, voy a seguirla  
- ten cuidado – le pidió suavemente –  
- voy contigo – interpuso Rini desafiante –  
- ¡no! Déjame ir sola por favor – le pidió suavemente –

Rini puso mala cara pero Serena se veía firme, no tuvo que hacer más que dejarla.

Unas calles mas lejos, la rubia de coletas seguía a la rubia menor aparentemente sin que ésta se diera cuenta Seguía caminando detrás de la pequeña, sin que esta se diese vuelta. De repente se detuvo.  
- Ya sé que me estas persiguiendo –  
Serena asombrada se detuvo pero continuo caminando en seguida  
- todavía no puedo decirte quien soy – comenzó a explicar mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente - me gustaría decírtelo pero no puedo -  
- ¿porque no puedes? – pregunto serena  
- porque primero debo encontrar a Seiya – dijo y se detuvo –  
- ¿a Seiya? ¿Porque a Seiya? – pregunto asombrada  
- ¿tu sabes donde esta?, ¿me lo puedes decir? – preguntó la niña dándose vuelta para verla – por favor ¿puedes decírmelo?  
Serena no salía de su asombro.  
- pero… pero no puedo decírtelo si no se para que es… - respondió dubitativa, no sabia porque sentía algo especial por esa pequeña, no le inspiraba recelo sino al contrario.  
- entiendo – devolviéndose y dándole la espalda nuevamente – lo encontrare de todos modos – y siguió caminando  
- ¿de donde vienes? – insistió.  
- ya te dije no puedo decírtelo, lo sabrás pero no ahora. En su momento sabrás, ahora déjame sola por favor, si no vas a ayudarme prefiero que me dejes sola.- dijo con tono un poco triste.  
- ¿volveré a verte? – Pregunto  
- por supuesto que si… - contesto secamente

* * *

_**Ojalá les haya gustado. espero sus comentarios constructivos con impaciencia **_

_**saludos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Actualizaré todos los sábados. **_


	2. Trini encuentra a Seiya

**_Saludos a todo aquel que lea. Les cuento que ésta es una historia muy especial para mi por que fué la primera historia que escribí. Y decidí subirla a esta página por que así me lo sugirieron. Este fic ya tiene 3 años y estaba publicado en el forito al que pertenezco._**

**_La he modificado un poco y corregí varios errores que tenía el original. Así que espero que les guste mas la versión 2.0_**

**_Sin más les dejo esta historia a quienes deseen leerla._**

* * *

Capitulo 7  
Los nuevos enemigos

Lejos de la atmosfera de la tierra, observaban la romántica escena de serena y Darién.  
- no duraran mucho – dijo la voz de una mujer – maldita princesa si no fuera por ella hubiese cumplido mi objetivo, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que no podamos actuar – se dio vuelta y miro a un joven de cabello oscuro que la esperaba paciente vestido con un traje blanco y una capa larga hasta el suelo – debemos eliminarla lo mas pronto posible -  
- si mi reina – dijo el muchacho e hizo una reverencia – Hare todo lo posible.  
- este es el momento indicado, debemos atacarla antes de que descubra su verdadero poder, dile a Zania que te acompañe, no quiero que quede ninguna Sailor Scout con vida debemos aprovechar este momento-  
- si majestad – el joven hizo una reverencia y se alejo –  
Camino por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a uno de los últimos cuartos. Golpeo la puerta y dijo:  
-Zania, la Reina quiere que vayamos a la tierra en este momento, tenemos una misión que cumplir.-  
La puerta se abrió suavemente y una jovencita de grandes ojos verdes apareció, era realmente muy bonita, su cabello largo blanco y ondulado lo llevaba semi recogido, por un broche con forma de sol. Vestida con un vestido de dormir blanco.  
- ahora Paris? – pregunto dulcemente  
- así es- dijo – vístete te espero –  
Zania chasqueo los dedos se vistió con su traje de guerrera, un vestido verde con detalles azules, botas azules oscuras largas hasta la rodilla y un broche con forma de sol en el pecho.  
- ya estoy lista – dijo sonriente -  
- entonces vamos – concluyo

Darién y Serena iban caminando de la mano por el centro de la ciudad. Serena muy feliz apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras caminaba.  
- Darién… tu crees que el futuro puede cambiar? – pregunto serena  
- tu quieres que cambie? – le pregunto Darién sonriendo  
- que pregunta es esa por supuesto que no!, quiero estar contigo siempre – dijo serena mirándolo, era increíble que el, un hombre tan guapo, inteligente, romántico y dulce la amara de esa manera. No podía creer que el la quisiera tanto - ¿lo merezco? – se pregunto pensando – miraba sus ojos y su boca y sentia que no necesitaba nada mas en el mundo para ser feliz, darien se dio cuenta de que serena lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras caminaban  
- en que piensas? – le pregunto intrigado –  
- en que eres perfecto – le dijo serena por inercia  
- que cosas dices serena – rio darien – lo unico perfecto somos nosotros dos cuando estamos juntos – le dijo y se detuvo – tu haces que yo sea como soy, sacas de mi todo lo bueno y siento que cada dia nos amamos mas –  
serena estaba perdida en sus palabras, era el, el hombre de su vida a quien amaba mas que a nadie. Era cierto, el sacaba lo mejor de ella, sentía que a su lado era capaz de cualquier cosa.  
- Te amo demasiado – le dijo el  
- Darien - dijo serena y se fundieron en un largo beso  
El romanticismo se vio interrumpido cuando una voz desconocida le dijo.  
- Al fin te encontramos Serena Tsukino.  
Darien se puso delante de serena y pregunto:  
- quienes son ustedes y que quieren con ella -  
- ah aun estan juntos - rio zania maliciosamente  
- que quieres decir con eso?! - grito serena –  
- mira princesa no tenemos tiempo para explicarte nada debemos eliminarte - dijo secamente Paris  
- nunca lo permitire - dijo Darien  
- ya lo veremos – dijo zania con malicia y se acerco a el – dime principe ¿que me dirias si te digo que tu amada serena te dejara por otro?  
- de que estas hablando? – grito serena enfurecida – yo jamas dejaria a mi Darien!  
-yo no estaria tan segura de ello – rio zania, que levanto sus manos hasta ponerlas paralelas a las de Darien, una luz salio de sus manos y rodeo las de darien transformandose en 2 esposas – ahora estamos unidos – dijo zania sonriendo  
- que? – dijo darien tratando de zafarse – dejame! – darien trataba de soltarse pero le fue imposible, no podia mover las manos, en ese momento otras luces salieron del pecho de zania rodearon su cuerpo dejandolo inmóvil -  
- llevatelo - ordeno Paris – dejame con su alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona  
En ese momento Zania chasqueo los dedos y se elevo por el aire. Darien miraba hacia abajo y veia como el hombre ese se le acercaba a serena – Noo! – gritaba

Serena estaba paralizada, hasta que reacciono y le dijo – ¿de donde vienes? Dile a esa que deje a mi Darien!  
- no te dire de donde vengo – rio Paris – ahora disculpame pero debo matarte –

Paris levanto su mano y un rayo celeste se formo en ella. Apuntó al pecho de Serena y sonrio pero cuando estaba por despedirse de ella sintio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros lejos de Serena, que miro hacia donde habia provenido el ataque y dijo aliviada

– Sailor Plute! - a la vez que setsuna saludaba moviendo la cabeza Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus se pusieron delante de ella y atacaron al muchacho que se estaba recuperando del golpe.  
–Tierra Tiembla! – Grito Uranus  
Pero Paris ya se habia repuesto y delante de sus ojos desaparecio y aparecio de pie del otro lado de ellas, antes de que las sailors pudieran reaccionar para el ataque, Paris envio un rayo directo al pecho de serena  
-Campo de energia! – grito Saturn deteniendo el rayo justo a tiempo–  
Serena no sabia como reaccionar, la mujer tenia secuestrado a darien inmóvil en el aire como podria ayudarlo?  
- Sueltalo! – grito Paris enfurecido a zania – dejalo que caiga!  
Zania miro a Darien y le dijo – es una pena que mueras porque eres muy guapo – y solto a darien que comenzo a caer, afortunadamente reacciono y evito caer con toda la fuerza gracias a su baston.  
- darien! - Grito serena corriendo hacia el – darien estas bien?  
- si – se limito a decir , estaba muy ocupado mirando a Paris que aun estaba mirando con recelo se levanto e intento atacarlo pero fue en vano se esfumo luego de decirle a serena - nos volveremos a ver – . Serena atonita no podia creer lo que habia pasado, tan tranquila que estaba y de repente intentaban eliminarla.  
- estas bien serena? – pregunto Michiru –  
- si, pero un poco confundida – darien se paro a su lado – ¿darien no te hiciste daño?  
- no, quienes serán esos sujetos?, nunca habían atacado tan directamente y salta a la vista que su único objetivo es matarte – dijo tomándola de la mano –serena quiero que te cuides mas que nunca, no quiero que te quedes sola ni un momento, se que puedes cuidarte pero necesitas estar en compañía de alguien, por favor serena déjame cuidarte – le suplico desesperado, sentía impotencia de no haber podido cuidarla y miedo de que le hicieran daño.  
- si darien pero… - alcanzo a decir

Serena, Darien y Rini llegaron a casa Tsukino, Trini estaba parada en pasillo cuando abrieron la puerta.  
- iré por nuestras cosas y le avisare a mi mamá – dijo serena -  
- Darien, que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Rini –  
- ya te dije, no ha pasado nada – contesto Darien muy poco convincente –  
- Darien sucedió algo? – interrumpió Trini – por favor dime  
- no pequeña no ha pasado nada – dijo Darien intentando sonreír –  
- Darien perdóname pero no convences a nadie – le dijo Rini cruzándose de brazos  
- Darien a donde van? – pregunto Trini –  
- y a ti que te importa! – le dijo Rini poniéndose frente a ella –  
- Por favor Darien me puedes decir? – insistió Trini ignorando completamente a Rini que la miraba furiosa –  
- Iremos a mi casa – contesto Darien en voz baja y haciendole el gesto de silencio –  
- así es solo Serena y yo – dijo Rini satisfecha –  
- por favor puedo ir con ustedes Darien? – pregunto ignorando nuevamente a Rini –  
- bueno… – dudo Darien –  
- por supuesto que no puedes venir que atrevida eres! – dijo Rini muy molesta –  
- Darien por favor no quiero estar lejos de Serena – dijo Trini suplicando, le molestaba tener que pedirle favores a el, pero mientras serena estuviese a su lado, ella tendría que aguantar su presencia y ganar su simpatía – por favor – volvió a decir  
Serena regreso al salón en donde estaban – ya esta – dijo, cuando se percato que Trini estaba mirando a Darien fijamente con una expresión extraña  
- que sucede? - pregunto serena  
- es que la entrometida de Trini quiere venir con nosotras a casa de Darien, pero ya le dije que no – dijo Rini frenética  
- ah – suspiro serena – quieres venir con nosotros?  
- no!- dijo Rini en el acto – no serena íbamos a estar los 3! solo nosotros!– rezongo Rini  
- porque no? – pregunto serena – no quieres que vaya Trini, Rini? –  
- por supuesto que no! – dijo Rini furiosa –  
- Darien puede venir Trini con nosotros? – le pregunto Serena –  
- Darien dile que no! – insistió Rini –  
- bueno… - Darien no sabia que decir – si serena cree que…  
- bien! Entonces vamos las tres!- dijo serena abrazando a Darien –  
- no serena! – dijo Rini mirando a Darien que sonriéndole se encogió de hombros –  
Trini miro alegre a Rini y satisfecha con su victoria, mas bien la de Serena para molestar a Rini.  
Al llegar al departamento Trini y Rini deberían compartir el cuarto chico, Darién y Serena dormirían en el grande.  
Entrada la noche Trini y Rini estaban ya acostadas, a espaldas una de la otra.  
- no me gusta la idea de que duerman en la misma habitación – dijo Trini molesta  
- a mi me encanta la idea, buenas noches – le contesto cortante Rini  
- Rini, yo no quiero llevarme mal contigo - empezó a decir Trini – pero no tengo otra opción, eres tu o yo – dijo con tono triste.  
- que quieres decir con eso – pregunto Rini tajante pero interesada – ¿como que tu o yo?  
- así es, no hay un futuro para las dos juntas – respondió Trini tristemente – por eso no puedo encariñarme contigo, no quiero encariñarme contigo – expresó mientras le caían lagrimas que intentaba ocultar.  
Rini se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a la niña que estaba a su lado, recordó la primera noche que paso lejos de su mama la primera vez que había llegado, y esa niña era muy parecida a ella, pero ¿porque?, no tenia nada en contra de ella, pero había algo que no podía evitar, cuando ella le dijo – eres tu o yo – se le helo la sangre ¿porque debían suceder esas cosas?, ¿porque no podían ser amigas? Le enfurecía no poder entender a Trini, pero nadie mas que ella la podia comprender mejor, cuando ella llego tampoco queria decir quien era ni de donde venia hasta que se sintio segura, y parecia que queria proteger a serena, de todos modos le asustaba pensar en las palabras que le había dicho, sin embargo se sentía tranquila porque si ella estaba ahí quería decir que el futuro no había cambiado.

En el otro cuarto se encontraban Serena y Darién, Serena había mentido a mama Ikuko que iría a la casa de Rei, sabia que jamás le permitiría pasar la noche en casa de Darién, pero no le importaba, allí estaba ella, abrazada a el al hombre al que amaba, sin darse cuenta reacciono de que era la primera vez que dormía con el, Darien había insistido en dormir en el sofá del living pero Serena no acepto, quería tenerlo cerca, dormirse en su pecho para poder estar tranquila a su lado. Darién era todo un caballero, en ningún momento insinuó nada, solo quería protegerla y estar con ella, realmente la había invitado a su departamento para protegerla. Serena estaba feliz de tenerlo como novio. De que la hubiese invitado, a ella y a Rini, ciertamente no quería estar sola esa noche. Estaba asustada, al parecer esas personas lo único que querían era matarla, ¿pero porque?, Serena tenia ganas de voltear de lado pero no quería moverse para no despertar a Darién, no podía dormir su cabeza estaba pensando y procesando lo que había vivido aquel día, - me dijeron princesa y también llamaron príncipe a Darién - pensó – esa gente sabe lo que hace – pensó asustada, serena se acerco mas a Darién, - mientras este con el no me pasara nada – se dijo a si misma – y levanto la mirada para admirarlo mientras dormía – Serena se dio cuenta que no había limites para el amor que sentía por el, luego de observarlo por un buen rato al fin se quedo dormida…

* * *

_**Ojalá les haya gustado. espero sus comentarios constructivos con impaciencia **_

_**saludos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Actualizaré todos los sábados.**_

_**pd: para los que ya han leído este fic les comento que ésta es la versión original. La otra que ya subí al foro es una versión alternativa, por lo que en los capítulos siguientes comenzarán a notar los que ya la leyeron que la historia irá tomando otro curso diferente. **_

_**Los primeros capítulos son iguales pero de la mitad en adelante cambiará.**_

_**Saludos a todos los que ya han leído mis historias y a los que recién la leen. Gracias por todo.**_


	3. Los nuevos enemigos

**Capitulo 3**  
**Los nuevos enemigos**

Lejos de la atmosfera de la tierra, observaban la romántica escena de serena y Darién.  
- no duraran mucho – dijo la voz resentida de una mujer – maldita princesa si no fuera por ella hubiese cumplido mi objetivo, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que no podamos actuar – se dio vuelta y miro a un joven de cabello oscuro que la esperaba paciente vestido con un traje blanco y una capa larga hasta el suelo – debemos eliminarla lo mas pronto posible -  
- si mi reina – respondió el muchacho e hizo una reverencia – Haré todo lo posible.  
- Éste es el momento indicado, debemos atacarla antes de que descubra su verdadero poder, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? dile a Zania que te acompañe, no quiero que quede ninguna Sailor Scout con vida debemos aprovechar este momento-  
- si majestad – el joven hizo una reverencia nuevamente y se alejó

Caminó por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a uno de los últimos cuartos. Golpeo la puerta y dijo:  
- Zania, la Reina quiere que vayamos a la tierra en este momento, tenemos una misión que cumplir.-  
La puerta se abrió suavemente y una jovencita de grandes ojos verdes apareció, era realmente muy bonita, su cabello largo blanco y ondulado lo llevaba semi recogido, por un broche con forma de sol. Vestida con un vestido de dormir blanco.  
- ¿ahora Paris? – Pregunto dulcemente  
- así es - respondió – vístete te espero –  
Zania chasqueo los dedos y una armadura de plata liviana se apareció sobre sus hombros, un vestido blanco largo cubierto en el abdomen y la cadera con la misma armadura marcado por un dorado sol en el pecho.

- ya estoy lista – anunció sonriente -  
- entonces vamos – dijo él y con un movimiento de sus manos ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Darién y Serena iban caminando de la mano por el centro de la ciudad. Serena muy feliz apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras andaba.  
- Darién… ¿tú crees que el futuro puede cambiar? – Pregunto  
- ¿tú quieres que cambie? – le pregunto Darién sonriendo  
- que pregunta es esa ¡por supuesto que no!, quiero estar contigo siempre – respondió ella mirándolo con adoración, era increíble que el, un hombre tan guapo, inteligente, romántico y dulce la amara de esa manera. No podía creer que la quisiera tanto - ¿lo merezco? – se pregunto pensando – miraba sus ojos y su boca y sentía que no necesitaba nada mas en el mundo para ser feliz, Darien se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras caminaban  
- ¿en que piensas? – le pregunto intrigado –  
- en que eres perfecto – respondió por inercia  
- que cosas dices serena – rio – lo único perfecto somos nosotros dos cuando estamos juntos – le dijo y se detuvo – tu haces que yo sea como soy, sacas de mi todo lo bueno y siento que cada día nos amamos mas –  
Serena estaba perdida en sus palabras, era el, el hombre de su vida a quien amaba mas que a nadie. Era cierto, el sacaba lo mejor de ella, sentía que a su lado era capaz de cualquier cosa.  
- Te amo demasiado – le dijo el  
- Darien – susurró ella para luego fundirse en un largo beso.  
El romanticismo se vio interrumpido cuando una voz desconocida. Se dieron vuelta sorprendidos al ver a ambos sujetos.  
- Al fin te encontramos Serena Tsukino.  
Darien se puso delante de ella y pregunto:  
- ¿quienes son ustedes? y ¿que quieren? -  
- ah aun están juntos - rio Zania maliciosamente  
- ¡¿que quieres decir con eso?! – se quejó la rubia de coletas –  
- mira princesa no tenemos tiempo para explicarte nada debemos eliminarte - dijo secamente Paris  
- nunca lo permitiré - intervino Darien  
- ya lo veremos – rio Zania con malicia y se acercó a el – dime príncipe ¿que me dirías si te digo que tu amada serena te dejara por otro?  
- ¿de que estas hablando? – grito serena enfurecida – ¡yo jamás dejaría a mi Darien!  
- yo no estaría tan segura de ello – rio Zania, que levanto sus manos hasta ponerlas paralelas a las de Darien, una luz salió de sus manos y rodeo las de él transformándose en 2 esposas – ahora estamos unidos – dijo ella sonriendo  
- ¿que? – dijo Darien tratando de zafarse – ¡déjame! – trataba de soltarse pero le fue imposible, no podía mover las manos, en ese momento los rayos del sol que llevaba en su armadura se volvieron luces que salieron del pecho de zania rodearon su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil y aferrado a ella -  
- llévatelo - ordeno Paris – déjame con su alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona  
En ese momento Zania chasqueo los dedos y se elevo por el aire. Darien miraba hacia abajo y veia como el hombre ese se acercaba a su novia – ¡No! – gritaba

Serena estaba paralizada, hasta que reacciono y le dijo – ¿de donde vienes? ¡Dile a esa que deje a mi Darien!  
- no te diré de donde vengo – rio Paris – ahora discúlpame pero debo matarte –

Paris levanto su mano y un rayo celeste se formo en ella. Apuntó al pecho de Serena y sonrió, había resultado más sencillo de lo que parecía.

- Mi reina se pondrá feliz de saber que acabe contigo. Una vez que tu no estés, todas las demás quedaran sinsentido y mi reina será la única que controle el universo.

- eso nunca sucederá – desafió ella.

- Lo veremos – dijo el apuntándole. El rayo se volvió más nítido, volvió su mano hacia atrás y cuando estaba por soltarlo sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros lejos de Serena, que sorprendida, miro hacia donde había provenido el ataque y sintió un gran alivio al notar quienes estaban con ella.

– Sailor Plute! – la saludó a la vez que ella le devolvía el saludo con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza. Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus se pusieron delante de ella y atacaron al muchacho que se estaba recuperando del golpe.  
–Tierra Tiembla! – Grito Uranus por segunda vez  
Pero Paris ya se había repuesto y delante de sus ojos desapareció y apareció de pie del otro lado de ellas, antes de que las sailors pudieran reaccionar para el ataque, Paris envió un rayo directo al pecho de serena  
- ¡Campo de energía! – grito Saturn deteniendo el rayo justo a tiempo–  
Serena no sabia como reaccionar, la mujer tenia secuestrado a Darien inmóvil en el aire. Su vida corría peligro pero solo podía pensar en él ¿como podría ayudarlo?  
- Suéltalo! – grito Paris enfurecido a Zania – déjalo que caiga!  
Zania miro a Darien y le dijo – es una pena que mueras porque eres muy guapo - levanto los hombros indiferente y soltó al pelinegro que comenzó a caer para susto de las presentes, afortunadamente reacciono y evito caer con toda la fuerza gracias a su bastón.  
- ¡Darien! - Grito serena corriendo hacia el – Darien ¿estas bien?  
- si – se limito a decir, estaba muy ocupado mirando a Paris que aun clavaba su mirada furiosa con recelo se levanto e intento atacarlo pero fue en vano se esfumo "nos volveremos a ver" . Serena atónita no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, tan tranquila que estaba y de repente intentaban eliminarla.  
- ¿estas bien serena? – Pregunto la Sailor de las profundidades marinas –  
- si, pero un poco confundida – Darien se ubicó a su lado – ¿Darien no te hiciste daño? – preguntó nuevamente.  
- no, ¿quienes serán esos sujetos?, nunca habían atacado tan directamente y salta a la vista que su único objetivo es matarte – dijo tomándola de la mano –serena quiero que te cuides mas que nunca, no quiero que te quedes sola ni un momento, sé que puedes cuidarte pero necesitas estar en compañía de alguien, por favor serena déjame cuidarte – le suplico desesperado, sentía impotencia de no haber podido cuidarla y miedo de que le hicieran daño.  
- si pero… - alcanzo a decir

- quédate conmigo en mi departamento aunque sea por esta noche sino no podré estar tranquilo – volvió a suplicarle, serena no había visto jamás a Darién con esa expresión, realmente tenia miedo de perderla

- de acuerdo - contesto ella con seguridad – me quedare contigo esta noche –

- traeré a Rini también no quiero que se quede sola – concluyo Darién –

- como tu digas - asintió serena –

Serena y Darien llegaron a casa Tsukino, Trini estaba parada en el pasillo cuando abrieron la puerta.  
- iré por nuestras cosas y le avisare a mi mamá – anunció serena -  
- Darien, ¿que fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Rini –  
- ya te dije, no ha pasado nada – contesto muy poco convincente –  
- Darien, ¿sucedió algo? – Interrumpió Trini – por favor dime  
- no pequeña no ha pasado nada – respondió él intentando sonreír –  
- Perdóname pero no convences a nadie – le dijo Rini cruzándose de brazos  
- ¿a donde van? – pregunto la niña de cabellos dorados –  
- ¡¿y a ti que te importa?! – bufó Rini poniéndose frente a ella –  
- Por favor Darien ¿me puedes decir? – insistió Trini ignorando completamente a la pelirosa que la miraba furiosa –  
- Iremos a mi casa – contesto él en voz baja y haciéndole el gesto de silencio –  
- así es solo Serena y yo – dijo Rini satisfecha –  
- por favor ¿puedo ir con ustedes Darien? – pregunto ignorando nuevamente a Rini –  
- bueno… – dudo Darien –  
- por supuesto que no puedes venir ¡que atrevida eres! – se quejó Rini muy molesta –  
- Darien por favor no quiero estar lejos de Serena – suplicó la pequeña, le molestaba tener que pedirle favores a él, pero mientras serena estuviese a su lado, ella tendría que aguantar su presencia y ganar su simpatía – por favor – volvió a decir  
Serena regreso al salón en donde estaban – ya esta – dijo, cuando se percato que Trini estaba mirando a Darien fijamente con una expresión extraña  
- ¿que sucede? - pregunto serena  
- es que la entrometida de Trini quiere venir con nosotras a casa de Darien, pero ya le dije que no – respondió la niña tajante  
- ah – suspiro serena – ¿quieres venir con nosotros?  
- ¡no!- grito Rini en el acto – no serena ¡íbamos a estar los 3! ¡solo nosotros!– rezongo Rini  
- ¿porque no? – Pregunto serena – ¿no quieres que vaya Trini?, Rini –  
- ¡por supuesto que no! – respondió Rini furiosa –  
- Darien ¿puede venir Trini con nosotros? – le pregunto Serena –  
- ¡Darien dile que no! – insistió Rini –  
- bueno… - no sabia que decir – si serena cree que…  
- ¡bien! Entonces vamos las tres!- dijo serena abrazando a Darien –  
- ¡no serena! – Lloriqueó Rini mirando a Darien que sonriéndole se encogió de hombros –  
Trini miro alegre a Rini y satisfecha con su victoria, mas bien la de Serena para molestar a Rini.  
Al llegar al departamento Trini y Rini deberían compartir el cuarto chico, Darién y Serena dormirían en el grande.

Entrada la noche Trini y Rini estaban ya acostadas, a espaldas una de la otra.  
- no me gusta la idea de que duerman en la misma habitación – se quejó Trini molesta  
- a mi me encanta la idea, buenas noches – le contesto cortante Rini  
- Rini, yo no quiero llevarme mal contigo - empezó a decir Trini – pero no tengo otra opción, eres tu o yo – dijo con tono triste.  
- ¿que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Rini tajante pero interesada – ¿como que tu o yo?  
- así es, no hay un futuro para las dos juntas – respondió Trini tristemente – por eso no puedo encariñarme contigo, no quiero encariñarme contigo – expresó mientras le caían lagrimas que intentaba ocultar.  
Rini se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a la niña que estaba a su lado, recordó la primera noche que paso lejos de su mama la primera vez que había llegado, y esa niña era muy parecida a ella, pero ¿porque?, no tenia nada en contra de ella, pero había algo que no podía evitar, cuando le dijo – eres tu o yo – se le helo la sangre ¿porque debían suceder esas cosas?, ¿porque no podían ser amigas? Le enfurecía no poder entender a Trini, pero nadie mas que ella la podía comprender mejor, cuando ella llego tampoco quería decir quien era ni de donde venia hasta que se sintió segura, y parecía que quería proteger a serena, de todos modos le asustaba pensar en las palabras que le había dicho, sin embargo se sentía tranquila porque si ella estaba ahí quería decir que el futuro no había cambiado.

En el otro cuarto se encontraban Serena y Darién, Serena había mentido a mama Ikuko que iría a la casa de Rei, sabia que jamás le permitiría pasar la noche en casa de Darién, pero no le importaba, allí estaba ella, abrazada a el, al hombre al que amaba, sin darse cuenta reacciono de que era la primera vez que dormía con el, Darien había insistido en dormir en el sofá del living pero Serena no acepto, quería tenerlo cerca, dormirse en su pecho para poder estar tranquila a su lado. Darién era todo un caballero, en ningún momento insinuó nada, solo quería protegerla y estar con ella, realmente la había invitado a su departamento para protegerla. Serena estaba feliz de tenerlo como novio. De que la hubiese invitado, a ella y a Rini, ciertamente no quería estar sola esa noche. Estaba asustada, al parecer esas personas lo único que querían era matarla, pero ¿porque?, Serena tenia ganas de voltear de lado pero no quería moverse para no despertar a Darién, no podía dormir su cabeza estaba pensando y procesando lo que había vivido aquel día,

- me dijeron princesa y también llamaron príncipe a Darién - pensó – esa gente sabe lo que hace – pensó asustada, serena se acercó mas a Darién, - mientras este con él no me pasara nada – se dijo a si misma – y levanto la mirada para admirarlo mientras dormía – Serena se dio cuenta que no había limites para el amor que sentía por el, luego de observarlo por un buen rato al fin se quedo dormida…

Al otro día las sailors scouts se encontraban reunidas en la casa de Rei..

- No debemos confiarnos, son muy poderosos y los atacamos por sorpresa, creo que tuvimos suerte - dijo Haruka seriamente

- me sorprendió que fueran tan directos, saben muy bien lo que hacen – agrego Michiru

- lo que no comprendo es de donde salieron y porque tanto resentimiento hacia la princesa – comentó Setsuna preocupada

- ¿pero como haremos para protegerla? – Pregunto lita preocupada – deberíamos turnarnos para no dejarla sola –

- también debemos proteger a la pequeña dama y al príncipe – sugirió la guardiana del tiempo

- ¿y a la doble de Rini? – Pregunto mina – ¿Trini estará en peligro también?, recuerden que cuando Rini llego sin avisar estaba en peligro –

- ¿que doble de Rini? ¿De quien están hablando? - Pregunto Haruka con curiosidad e impaciencia –

- oh claro, ¡ustedes no saben! – reflexiono la Sailor del amor –

- ¿que no sabemos que? – Pregunto Michiru un tanto molesta – ¿que es lo que nos ocultaron?

- hace unos días – empezó Rei – estábamos en el parque cuando de repente apareció una niña que vino del cielo al igual que Rini la primera vez –

- ¿como que una niña vino del cielo? – pregunto Hotaru –

- ¿como nos van a ocultar algo como eso? – Preguntó la Sailor del aire enfurecida –

- eso no es todo agrego Amy – esa niña es exactamente igual a Rini, y dijo que la llaman Trini –

- ese nombre parece una copia barata de Rini – se quejo Michiru muy seria – físicamente ¿como es?

- igual a Rini - contesto lita – es exactamente igual, solo que rubia –

- yo diría que Trini es aun mas parecida a serena que Rini – agrego mina

- ¿como que es igual a la pequeña dama? – pregunto Setsuna preocupada –

- además, se ha instalado en la casa de serena y dice ser la hermana gemela de Rini – agrego Amy –

- ¡¿como pudieron haber dejado que se quedara a vivir con la princesa?! - bufó Michiru furiosa – ¿que clase de guardianas son?, esa niña podría ser una enviada de los mismos que intentan matarla -

- cálmate Michiru -. La tranquilizo Haruka - estuvieron mal pero debes calmarte.

- No son conscientes de las circunstancias en las que estamos, no se como han podido llegar hasta aquí ustedes solas. – sentenció haciéndole caso a la Sailor del aire.

- es que la niña parece inofensiva, si ustedes la ven… - decía mina pero fue interrumpida

- ustedes se creen que todo el mundo es bueno y jamás les pueden hacer daño – la increpó Haruka desafiante – no hay excusas que valgan, una completa desconocida llego a la casa de nuestra princesa se instalo y ustedes no han hecho nada –

Las chicas se quedaron pensando. Haruka y Michiru tenían razón, habían sido muy inconscientes.

¿Acaso Rini no había venido a quitarle el cristal de plata a Serena? , ¿Que seria lo que busca esa pequeña? Y ¿porque se instalo en su casa?

- debemos buscarla y hablar con ella – expuso Michiru a sus compañeras del sistema solar externo -

- esa niña debe saber todo lo que esta pasando – intervino luna – ella no es como Rini, vino para algo especifico, y estoy segura de que ella sabe todo lo que esta sucediendo –

- entonces vamos a buscarla – propuso la hija de Saturno decidida –

- esta con serena y Rini en casa de Darien – contó Rei –

- ¿que? – exclamaron a la vez las 4 outers

- no se preocupen quedamos en encontrarnos en un rato, seguramente vendrán los 4 - las tranquilizó lita

- ya no falta mucho deberemos esperar unos minutos – las convenció mina –

**_Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien:_**

Trini comía un poco de pan tostado mientras Darien jugaba con Rini en el sillón y serena terminaba de peinarse.

- Rini ya deja de molestar y termina de arreglarte que llegaremos tarde a la cita con las chicas – la regañó

- ya voy es que Darien me hace cosquillas - reía a la par de Darien muy divertida retorciéndose en el sillón esquivando las cosquillas de él –

Sentada en la mesa, Trini los observaba melancólica.

– desearía estar con mi padre - pensó.

Recordó cuando en su casa pasaban horas mientras su papá tocaba el piano y ella bailaba, cuando le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra y cantaban juntos mientras su madre la animaba y observaba. Extrañaba como le cantaba él antes de dormir "eres mi princesa, mi estrella del cielo, mi resplandor de la luna que todo iluminas con tu canto y con tu risa, mi pequeña princesa que vives soñando por siempre y para siempre te estaré cuidando" recordaba la voz de su papá y sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba –

En ese momento serena se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba que la había puesto mal…

- ¿Qué tienes? – Le pregunto acercándose -¿te pasa algo?

- no me pasa nada – mintió la pequeña tratando de no parecer grosera y agacho la mirada – estoy bien – y levanto la cabeza para ver la escena de Rini y Darien. Cuando vio que serena se dio cuenta miro para otro lado

- extrañas a tu familia ¿no es cierto? – pregunto serena dulcemente –

Trini asintió con la cabeza

- no te preocupes, podrás quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que necesites – la consoló – pero me gustaría que me contaras que es lo que esta sucediendo, ¿tu sabes todo verdad?

- si – respondió apenada en voz baja

- ¿puedes decirme que es lo que esta pasando? – Insistió - ¿por favor puedes decírmelo? –

- quieren matarte – respondió la niña suavemente – por eso tienes que cuidarte, te atacaran en cualquier momento, a ti y a las sailor scouts –

Serena se quedo petrificada.

- ¿sabes quienes están haciendo todo esto? – El detalle de saber quien era la niña era minúsculo en ese momento – ¿lo sabes? –la niña la observó asustada. Serena se dio cuenta que estaba presionando demasiado a la niña – termina tu comida así salimos por favor - le dijo dulcemente.

Rini y Darien seguían riendo uno con el otro hasta que Darien vio la expresión de serena.

- ¿estas bien? - le pregunto -

- si estoy bien - contesto ella con una dulce sonrisa y se acercó a el – estaré bien siempre que estés conmigo – le dijo y le dio un besito –

- ¡ya serena! - rezongo Rini y se sentó en las piernas de Darien – ya deberíamos irnos

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Rei, bajaron del coche y fueron caminando Rini de la mano de Darien y Trini de la mano de Serena. Trini miraba dulcemente a serena cuando se percato de que Rini la estaba observando de reojo, la pequeña rubia le apretó la mano de Serena sin darse cuenta, haciendo que ella la mirara para ver que había pasado y vio como las dos niñas se fulminaban con la mirada.

–¿ quien Será esta pequeña? ¿Y porque no siento miedo de tenerla ceca? – pensó mientras llegaban junto a las demás.

Las chicas las estaban esperando cuando mina los vio y dijo – miren que lindos se ven los 4 –

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna quedaron mudas cuando vieron a la cuarta acompañante

- es increíble – susurró Haruka

- ¡es idéntica a serena! – exclamo Michiru –

Hotaru y Setsuna se limitaron a mirar atónitas

- les dije que el parecido era asombroso – recalcó Mina -

Trini se sintió observada y tomó la mano de Serena con sus dos manitos, ella la miro y le acaricio el rostro para calmarla, a lo que la pequeña contesto con una sonrisa. Rini que venia detrás no pudo evitar sentir celos, Serena nunca le había acariciado así el rostro a ella, (esta bien que nunca había hecho nada para que serena lo hiciera) ¿pero porque trataba tan bien a esa desconocida? De repente recordó las palabras de la noche anterior – eres tu o yo – Rini quedo petrificada, pero disimulo para que nadie lo notara.

- ¡Hola! - saludo mina alegremente a los 3 – hola pequeña, ¿como estas? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Trini

- muy bien gracias – contesto la niña –

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó la pequeña de cabellos rosados alegre mientras soltaba la mano de Darien y se sentaba con las muchachas –

- oye pequeña tenemos que hablar contigo - Saludó Haruka lo mas suave que pudo – ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? -

Trini se escondió detrás de serena

- ven aquí niña – le dijo Michiru con dulzura – no vamos a hacerte nada

- chicas ahora no, déjenla no quiere hablar – interrumpió serena –

- serena debemos saber quien es esta niña – replico Setsuna – de donde viene y que es lo que busca –

- si se los digo estarán en mi contra – dijo Trini a punto de llorar, abrazando el brazo de serena – no querrán que me quede porque ustedes quieren a Rini –

- ¿Que tiene que ver Rini con todo esto? – pregunto serena intrigada - dime Trini ¿que tiene que ver Rini en todo esto? ¿no pensaras hacerle daño verdad? –

Rini se puso de pie y señalándola la acusó

- anoche me dijo que era ella o yo –

- ¡cállate! – le grito Trini –

- ¿no pensaras hacerle daño a la pequeña dama verdad? – sentenció Setsuna desafiante –

- no, yo no jamás – respondió buscando la mano de serena para tomarla, pero serena se la quito –

- ¿es cierto lo que dice Rini? – pregunto serena decepcionada –

Trini no pudo contener el llanto, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos de cielo no podía explicar porque había dicho eso, si lo hacia, si decía porque lo había dicho iban a querer que se aleje de serena, Haruka se levanto y se acercó a la pequeña

- quiero que me expliques todo en este momento – le dijo amenazadoramente -

- No – lloro la pequeña – ¡serena! - la llamo extendiéndole la mano, pero ella estaba tan confundida que no la tomo –

- Trini dime en este momento que es lo que buscas – pidió Haruka mientras tomaba su brazo – ¡dime!

- ¡déjame! – se quejó la niña tratando de zafarse

– ¿es cierto que has dicho eso pequeña? – insistió Haruka tomándole el otro brazo también

- si es cierto - intervino Rini – me dijo que era ella o yo, que no podríamos ser amigas que no había un futuro para las dos –

- ¡dime quien eres! – le grito Haruka al borde de la desesperación – ¡dime!

Trini asustada comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, intentando zafarse de la Sailor del aire que la tenia sujetada fuertemente, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando así escapar de las fuertes manos de la corredora que se negaba a liberarla, cuando para sorpresa de todos se comenzó a formar la luna creciente característica en su frente la luna fue tomando un brillo enceguecedor. Ante la sorpresa Haruka la soltó del brazo. La niña la observó y antes de que pudieran salir de su asombro se dio a la fuga

- no puede ser - dijo luna -

La pequeña comenzó a correr sin dirección llorando con la luna marcada en su frente.

Serena atino a seguirla pero Haruka la detuvo por instinto. Ella la miro y le dirigió una mirada a Darien que la detuvo sin palabras, ella resignada agacho la cabeza y dejo ir a Trini.

* * *

_**Ojalá les haya gustado. espero sus comentarios constructivos con impaciencia **_

_**saludos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Actualizaré todos los sábados. ésta semana actualizo 2 en 1 por que el sabado pasaod no pude actualizar. **_

_**pd: para los que ya han leído este fic les comento que ésta es la versión original. La otra que ya subí al foro es una versión alternativa, por lo que en los capítulos siguientes comenzarán a notar los que ya la leyeron que la historia irá tomando otro curso diferente. **_

_**Los primeros capítulos son iguales pero de la mitad en adelante cambiará.**_

_**Saludos a todos los que ya han leído mis historias y a los que recién la leen. Gracias por todo.**_


End file.
